Saltando capítulos
by Honeynesa
Summary: No siempre es facil cumplir las espectativas de los demás, por eso Rose y Scorpius prefieren seguir sus propias normas.
1. Primer curso

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Primer curso o como acabar con la curiosidad**

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

_**-Need you now de Lady Antebellum **_

_**-All the right moves de OneRepublic**_

* * *

En la naturaleza de un Malfoy van muchas cosas implícitas. Formar parte de esa familia de sangre pura conlleva mantener en alto la capacidad de romper reglas, el estatus de orgullo, clase y chulería. Por eso Scorpius Malfoy no entiende muy bien como a su padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle que no se acercase a esa niña castaña tan pecosa. Eso es imponer una regla, una normativa que debía de saber que iba a romper. Por eso cuando sus padres se fueron su única prioridad fue ignorar el incesante parloteo de Dorothea Zabini y vigilarla de reojo con media sonrisa.

Explotó su mejor arsenal de mentiras cuando la vio salir sola del vagón que compartía con una buena ristra de niños pelirrojos dirección al baño. La siguió de lejos lo suficiente como para que ella no se percatase de su presencia y aguardo a que volviera a salir en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una chica curiosa, ese era su principal motivo para devorar libros, quería saberlo todo de todo el mundo, quería vivir cientos de vida a la vez que la suya propia. Esa característica, la curiosidad, era una de las muchas que había heredado Rose Wesley de su madre.

Cuando su padre le obligo a fijar la vista en ese chico rubio al que le quedaban grandes las mangas del jersey verde esmeralda, dejó de escuchar y de sentir, solo lo veía y sentía esa ansiedad que solía recorrerla cuando quería saber todo de un libro. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de conocer absolutamente todo de alguien. Nunca había desea adentrarse en las entrañas de alguien para investigarlas al milímetro. De hecho, a todas las personas que componían su mundo ya las conocía no tenía la necesidad de saber algo más de ellas, no le hacía falta.

La curiosidad le mareaba, y la dejaba sin aire desde que se había dado cuenta de que el chico de los Malfoy estaba justo en el vagón de enfrente. Notaba su mirada insistente. Le hubiese gustado mirarle de la misma forma pero no podía tenia demasiados ojos fijos en ella : Albus, James... No podía fijarse en él. Su temperatura corporal subía y sabía que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-Chicos... creo que me esta mareando el tren voy al baño¿vale?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunta Albus.

-No, Al no te preocupes... ahora vengo.

Cierra la puerta del compartimento tras ella, anda rápido por el pasillo y cuando llega al baño entra con rapidez. Se moja la cara, respira profundamente y sonríe … no puede evitar pensar que es una tonta. Abre la estancia, pero no puede avanzar mucho, él esta allí, justo ante ella .

-Hola.- susurra con la voz entrecortada poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que no me acerque a ti.-Afirma él con la voz afectada.

-El mío me ha prohibido hablarte.

-¿Y tu quieres hacerle caso?

-No lo se.

El azul eléctrico de los ojos de Rose se clavan en ese mercurio gris y le deja pasar a ese baño diminuto. Cierran la puerta y echan el pestillo.

-Yo me llamo Scorpius.- Le tiende la mano.

-Yo Rose.

Esquiva su mano y le besa en la mejilla. La piel blanca del rubio se tiñe de rojo mientras abre sus ojos como platos. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de una chica que no fuese su madre.

* * *

El sombrero seleccionador no había llevado ninguna sorpresa a las casas. Todo estaba en su sitio. Rose, ante un atronador aplauso había acabado en Gryffindor junto a Albus, que desde el momento que fue seleccionado para la mesa de los leones le había guardado un sitio a su prima. Scorpius, como todo buen Malfoy se había quedado en el nido de serpientes. Él le había pedido personalmente al sombrero que le llevase a donde estuviese Rose, pero sus suplicas mentales no habían sido escuchadas, porque tal y como dijo ese estúpido trapo de tela "Chico tu allí no encajas ¿es que no lo ves?" Por eso salió del comedor tras el prefecto de su casa con la mirada perdida y todas sus esperanzas hechas pedazos. Quería más de ella y no podía comprender que una amistad terminase tan pronto.

-PSI PSI! Scorpius!

Sale de su trance para dirigir una mirada a esa voz que le llama en la distancia en un grito susurrante. De su boca se cuelga una sonrisa de alivio al verla allí, tras una columna, a escondidas. Se acerca a ella rápidamente escabulléndose del grupo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, con un montón de nada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta apurado.

-Quería verte ¿Podíamos ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo?

-¿Estas loca? Nos perderemos …

-Le he pedido a Albus esto.- le enseña el pergamino en blanco.- Es un mapa del castillo ¿No quieres venir conmigo?-pregunta con los ojos tristes.

Scorpius mira en todas direcciones, la toma de la mano y tira de ella para adentrarse en el pasillo. El corazón se le acelera. Siente el vértigo en el estomago. Se para en medio de la penumbra y busca su mirada.

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

Los ojos azules se abren de par en par, da un par de minisaltitos y le abraza con fuerza.

-No se por donde podemos empezar a investigar.

* * *

_**Hola! Vengo con nueva historia de Scorpius y Rose porque ya estoy terminando la otra "los engranajes del destino" y tenía ganas de más. Así que aquí os dejo el principio de los 8 capitulos que conformarán la historia. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios muy buenos o muy malos, según os parezca la historia claro.**_

_**Hagamos un trato, regalame un Review y yo te regalaré una sonrisa.**_


	2. Segundo curso o la base de la amistad

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Segundo Curso o la base de la amistad**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a MakiMalfoy y a SmagicRose por ser las primeras en poner los ojos en esta historia.**_

* * *

_**2 de Octubre**_

La ve de lejos sentada cerca del lago, bajo un árbol medio desnudo. Hace cinco minutos se ha cruzado con Albus y le ha comentado que que la señorita McClair le ha mandado una nota a la madre de Rose por "la inutilidad que posee su hija para aprender el arte de las transformaciones". Se acerca a ella y no le sorprende ver que lo que la chica mira con tanta insistencia es una especie de taza ¿con pico y alas?

-¡Ey!- Saluda sentándose a su lado.

-Hola …

-No sabía que existiese esa nueva raza de ave … es muy curiosa te puede servir incluso para tomar el Té.-Comenta aguantándose la risa.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No?

-Eres idiota.– Le pega en el brazo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿Sabes? Estoy metida en un problema … en cuanto le llegue la carta a mi madre me echará el rapapolvo del siglo.

-Ya, me lo imagino.-contesta más serio.- y no se te habrá ocurrido … por casualidad pedir ayuda a alguien que se le de bien la asignatura ¿verdad?

-Si claro ¿A quién?

Mira por dos segundos más la taza-pollo y de pronto se le enciende la bombillita, mira a su amigo de arriba abajo aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Tú! Pero si a ti se te da bien ¿Por qué no he caído antes?

-No te equivoques Rose, a mi no se me da bien, se me da más que bien.-Sonríe con chulería.

Le salta en los brazos, ya no le sorprende, no le enrojece las muestras de cariño de su amiga, después de todo un año se ha acostumbrado a los acercamientos.

-Tu seras mi profesor particular.- le comenta al oído y se separa de él para darle la taza.- Arreglala.

-Se supone que tienes que aprender...

-Ya aprenderé.- Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien ¿Que quieres el pollo o la taza?

-Uuuuuummm el pollo.

Scorpius hace los movimientos y el hechizo necesarios y el pollo comienza a piar y a moverse. Lo cierto es que Scorpius pagaría por verla sonreír de nuevo como cuando la vio coger al animal entre sus manos y acariciarlo.

-Es precioso ¿Cuándo me puedes dar clases?

-Te parece que las demos los martes y jueves ¿es entonces cuando tienes las clases de transformaciones no? Pues comeremos juntos y después daremos la clase ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias.- Se acerca y le besa en la mejilla.- Eres el mejor Scor.

* * *

_**15 de Mayo**_

Comparten historia de la magia con Slytherin y por lo tanto con Scorpius, que ahora mismo se encuentra sentado en el pupitre contiguo. A 10 minutos de haber comenzado su amigue sigue ahí pálido como uno de esos fantasmas que recorren Hogtwarts, con expresión desencajada y con un montón de nadas escritos en la página. Rose sabe que él esta en blanco.

Le comienza a latir el corazón a mil por hora, le mira de reojo, mete su mano bajo la mesa y le toca la pierna con suavidad para llamar su atención, el niega, no quiere que le deje copiar, esta muerto de miedo, no sabe que hacer por eso Rose toma la decisión por él.

Termina el examen y antes de entregarlo observa al profesor para que este lo suficientemente alejado de su posición para que no la vea. Cambia el nombre en su examen para sustituirlo por el de Scorpius Malfoy, toma la hoja con disimulo del pupitre contrario y hace lo propio.

Su amigo la observa al borde del grito cuando ve reproducido su plan, sus pasos seguros hacía el profesor Charles Bencina y la entrega de los dos exámenes, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Scorpius se precipita hacia la puerta muy rápido a tropezones. Aborda el pasillo y corre tras esa trenza castaña que se menea a cada paso.

-¡Rose!

La toma del hombro y la para en medio del pasillo.

-Volvamos a clase le tenemos que decir al profesor que nos hemos equivocado al entregar los exámenes .- tira de su brazo pero no la mueve, la niña esta parada y le mira con paciencia.

-No me he equivocado... he echo lo correcto.

-¡NO!Vas a suspender.

-Voy a suspender el examen pero no la asignatura así que todo esta bien. Tengo una nota muy alta en los otros tres parciales y tu no has subido del 6... si sacabas en este un 0 patatero, no te daría la media.

-Pero Rose...

-Scorpius mira, los amigos hacen estas cosas. Se sacrifican los unos por los otros.

-Nadie lo hubiese echo, estoy seguro.

-Bueno, pero yo sí ¿Esta bien?

Se acerca a él, y se agarra a su brazo. Comienzan a caminar juntos, la sonrisa de Rose se hace protagonista y la palidez de Scorpius que aun tiene remordimiento de conciencia también.

-Rosie... Gracias.

-No es nada. Hoy por ti y mañana por mi ¿Vale?-Se acerca a su oído y le susurra.- ¿Que te parece si ahora vamos a las cocinas a celebrar nuestros respectivos aprobados mediocres en Historia de la Magia?

* * *

_**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis mucho. Y sobre todo quería agradecer a MakiMalfoy y a SmagicRose por ser las primeras en comentar, siempre es genial saber que hay alguien al otro lado que lee lo que escribes y que te da aliento para seguir.**_

_**Hagamos un trato, regalame un Review y yo te regalaré una sonrisa.**_


	3. Tercer curso o la adicción secreta

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tercer curso o la adicción secreta **_

Esta simplemente cansado de escuchar a Albus hablar de como ayer besó a Tamara Hamphinton. Se lo ha repetido en menos de un día unas cincuenta veces y ya se ha cansado. No es que no se alegre por su amigo, se alegra, pero es que no entiende que puede tener de encantador meterle la lengua en la boca a una chica.

Su imaginación le da una visión bastante repugnante de lo que podría ser un beso con lengua. Lo ha visto en sus padres (sí, porque ninguno de los dos se cortaban un pelo delante de él y eso daba lugar a espectáculos bastante repugnantes), a los chicos más mayores de Hogtwarts que se pasaban por ahí el día unidos por la boca y magreándose y por supuesto algunas películas muggles sentimentaloides que su madre disfrutaba viendo.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de admitir que tenía curiosidad por averiguar porque tanto escándalo, por eso cuando los chicos de su curso (ya revolucionados por las hormonas) habían deicidio jugar a la botella mágica escondidos en la torre de astronomía a altas horas de la noche. Para ser francos, Scorpius veía simplemente ridículo el estar sentado entorno a una estúpida botella esperando a que ella decidiera el destino de donde iba a posar los labios por primera vez, pero lo cierto es que verla dar vueltas sobre su propio eje le estaba poniendo eufórico.

Observa como la botella se para y todos le miran, porque el morro de la botella le apunta a él.

Escucha risitas tontas de fondo y susurros entre ellas. La botella vuelve a girar buscando a la chica, tarda en pararse y lo hace ante Cindy Lane de Ravenclaw. Se ponen en pie y la besa. Es solo un tonto roce de labios, pero la chica en seguida corre de vuelta a su sitio con las mejillas coloreadas. Scorpius se quiere reír porque le parece la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho nunca. Mira frente a él y ve a Rose que le mira con seriedad mientras junto a ella un Albus muy contento eleva sus pulgares y sonríe.

El juego transcurre aburrido, las cosas avanzan, y ya no se rifan solamente simples roces de labios sino algo más. Acaba de ver como Albus devoraba, literalmente y con mucha saliva, a Betty Larsthon delante de todos y sentido un asco absoluto. Scorpius ha perdido el interés en el juego y mira con el ceño fruncido a una Rose fría como nunca ha visto. La botella aún no la ha apuntado y parece no estar preocupada por ello.

La botella sigue girando, se para frente a él, de nuevo. Una mano a la que no presta atención vuelve a hacer girar la botella. Se para y cuando Scorpius levanta la mirada observa que apunta a su amiga. Traga saliva y se pone en pie. Los murmullos a su alrededor aumentan. Ella le enfrente, a pesar de su ya notable diferencia de estatura levanta la barbilla y le mira los ojos, se acerca a ella lentamente y cuando esta apunto de hacerlo ella se separa ligeramente y en voz clara y audible por todos dice:

-No te pienso besar Malfoy.

Comienza a andar hacia la salida rumiando lo ridículo que le parece todo ese estúpido juego y sale desaparece escaleras abajo. Mientras tanto el corro de gente ha explotado en risas, Scorpius se siente ridículo y avergonzado y se retira a su sitio con la cabeza gacha. Un sentimiento crece en su interior, desde que se conocen nunca le había llamado por su apellido. A pesar de su amistad Scorpius se enfada, se pone furioso y siente unas terribles ganas de seguirla para pegarle cuatro gritos.

El juego se acaba, la noche en el cuarto de los Slytherins pasa lenta, sobre todo porque el duerme poco o nada haciendo así que su enfado se acrecenté en su interior. Como resultado estaba enfadado.

* * *

Le ha esquivado durante dos días enteros. Se dedica a huir de él en cada clase con ese semblante frió y serio. En los pasillos se aleja de él antes de verlo, de hecho, lo hace nada más oler ese perfume tan caro que le regaló su padre y que siempre precede a su presencia. Pero toda esa ristra de chorradas se iba a acabar. Por eso esa noche no se ha echado perfume, la ha seguido por los pasillos después de la cena y cuando a tenido la oportunidad la a empujado en el interior de los baños.

-¡¿Pero qué …?- Exclama sorprendida.

-Vamos ha hablar ahora.

-Mira estúpido...

-¡Callate!

Rose le mira impresionada agazapada contra la pared y con los ojos llenos de desconfianza.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Me estas esquivando y no lo niegues. Estoy harto de perseguirte para hablar contigo ¿Me puedes explicar que mosca te ha picado? No entiendo porque estas tan enfadada y profundamente indignado quien debería de estarlo sería yo ¿Tienes idea del ridículo que me hiciste pasar la otra noche?¿No me podías haber dejado que te besara y listo?

-¡No!-Le grita envalentonada.

El chico la ve nerviosa, con los puños apretados y enfadada y decide utilizar otra estrategia, otra más propia de la amistad que ostentan desde hace ya tres años, la paciencia.

-Esta bien Rose ¿Porque no?

-Pues … porque.. porque ...- Ella le mira con seguridad después de un rato y olvida su vergüenza.- Me parecía un juego idiota y no entiendo porque te tengo que besar porque lo diga una estúpida botella, si alguna vez te tengo que besar lo haré porque yo quiera no porque lo diga un trasto de vidrio.

La mira de arriba abajo, sonríe de lado como nunca lo ha hecho ( porque eso es algo que solo hace su padre).Se acerca a paso lento y le dice burlón:

-Tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo es solo que no entiendo porque tengo que hacer lo que una estúpida botella me dice.

-Entonces si ahora te besara …

-Me tendrías que besar porque realmente quieres, no por un juego, ni delante de todo tercer año.

-Y yo quiero besarte porque me apetece.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte?

-¿Y por qué no lo vas ha hacer?

Acorta la distancia entre ellos al tiempo que ella susurra un casi inaudible: "somos unos niños". Frente contra frente, roza sus narices y entrecierra los ojos para unir sus labios. Primero solo es un roce, después las manos que estaban en ninguna parte avanzan hacia su cintura y la chica reacciona. Le responde con ímpetu y el beso ya no tiene nada que ver con el que tuvo con Cindy. Por primera vez ella abre la boca y le deja entrar, sus lenguas se rozan lentamente durante unos segundos. Pocos instantes después el beso para despacito para finalmente romperse el contacto. Respiran sin aire en los pulmones y mudos de la impresión.

El silencio se instala entre ambos a la par que recuperan el aliento.

-Seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Salen del baño a paso rápido y con una clara distancia entre ellos. Scorpius de camino a las mazmorras comienza a comprender que tiene de interesante el mantener la boca unida con la de otra persona. Dentro de ese baño lleno de roña de la segunda planta ha encontrado el sabor adictivo de los besos, y no se arrepiente.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ya os traigo aquí la tercera entrega... como veis ahora voy muy rápido pero tarde o temprano me tendré que poner con los exámenes que me quedan y terminar la historia de "Los engranajes del destino" al que solo le faltan dos capítulos. Espero que os guste mucho mucho mucho y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Kathermione**_

_**SmagicRose: Que síiiii que ya llevas varias sonrisas ganadas... :).**_

_**Hagamos un trato, regalame un Review y yo te regalaré una sonrisa.**_


	4. Cuarto curso

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Cuarto curso o el modo de encarrilar una vida**_

Albus se había chivado, como hacía siempre. Se lo había contado todo. La oferta de Alexander Bell para que Rose entrara en el equipo de Quiddicht como buscadora. La negativa de la chica. La contra oferta del capitán y la afirmación de que se pensaría el aceptar el puesto. Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabía que cuando ella decía que se iba a pensar algo era una forma de posponer un inmenso NO que pendía ya de su lengua. Por eso Albus le había ordenado a Scorpius que le convenciera para que entrase en el equipo.

El rubio la había visto volar desde primero y sabía que tenía talento. No era estúpido y tenía una ligera idea del motivo por el que su amiga se había negado a formar parte de el equipo y le jodía que fuese tan cobarde. Por ello estaba es ese mismo instante sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar.

Con su plato de sopa junto al de ensalada de la castaña que como distracción perseguía un tomate Cherry con el tenedor mientras que con timidez trataba de no devolverle la mirada que tan insistentemente él le estaba lanzando.

-¿Qué quieres Scor?¿Por qué me miras así?

-No lo se, dímelo tú.

-Puuffff ya sabes lo mal que se me ha dado siempre la adivinación.

-Simplemente me preguntaba ¿Como es posible que toda una Gryffindor como tu sea tan cobarde?- Albus deja caer el tenedor y rehuye la mirada de Rose que le mira acusadoramente.

-Ya veo que aquí no se puede tener vida privada ¿Esto es por lo del equipo de Quiddicht no?

-Pues sí. No entiendo muy bien como puedes ser tan tonta de dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Yo no dejo pasar ninguna oportunidad simplemente no me apetece hacerlo.- Contesta malhumorada.

-¿Por qué ?

-¿Qué por qué ?-Se levanta dejando el plato a medias.- No me apetece darte una razón.-

A paso rápido una más que malhumorada Rose abandona el comedor. Scorpius mira al cielo con los ojos en blanco. Se pone en pie y va tras la chica. La alcanza a mitad del pasillo que lleva al patio central de Hogtwarts.

-¡Rose!- La toma del brazo y gira.- Rose para. Solo quiero saber porque no quieres coger el puesto, eso no significa que te vaya a obligar a ir a las pruebas.

-Es que no se como explicarlo.-Comenta con la mirada gacha y encogiéndose en sí misma.

-Vamos no puede ser tan difícil, si quieres me puedes hacer un dibujito.

-Scor es que …- El chico ve como la coraza se derrumba y se sienta junto a ella en uno de los bancos de la patio.-¿Qué ocurriría si yo fuese buscadora?¿Y si decidiese entrar en el equipo? Nada sería igual entre nosotros. Tu eres capitán y buscador de tu equipo y ya no querrías consultarme tus tácticas, ni enseñarme la última pirueta que aprendiste para el partido de turno, ni te podría ir a ver a los entrenamientos cuando me aburra... ¿No te das cuenta? Se abriría una brecha entre nosotros y yo no quiero que eso pase por eso le he dicho que no a Bell porque no quiero perder esos momentos ¿Lo entiendes?

-No cambiará nada ¿Porque supones que no te consultaría una táctica o no te enseñaría una pirueta?

-Porque seremos enemigos. -Dice desesperada.- ¿No te das cuenta? Yo seré de Gryffindor y tu de Slytherin...

-Rose ya somos de esas casas.

-Sí pero no nos enfrentamos en partidos. No competimos.

-¿Y qué? Confío en ti, si que si te cuento algo confidencial de mi equipo antes de un partido tu no lo usaras contra mi. Por Dios, si Albus lleva todo el tiempo en el equipo de golpeador … le podías haber dicho hace siglos todos los secretos de Slytherin y no lo has hecho.

-Pero cuando nos toque enfrentarnos en un mismo partido ¿Qué haremos?Seremos enemigos directos, los dos seremos buscadores.

-Lo sé, se que competiremos pero sinceramente creo que lo único que haré yo será jugar lo mejor posible y alegrarme si ganas y creo que tu harás lo mismo.

-¿Entonces crees que debería hacer las pruebas?

-Sí.

-No te enfadarás si me cogen y un día te gano … -Pregunta con media sonrisa.

-Me pondré muy contento si entras en el equipo de Gryffindor.- De pronto frunce el ceño.- Ya veremos que hacemos si me ganas algún día.- Rose le mira sorprendida.-Es broma tonta.

Se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente con suavidad. La nota más tranquila, más serena y se deja hacer cuando la toma de la mano y la dirige a las cocinas.

-¿Por qué no vamos al comedor?

-Ya estarán terminando y prefiero que cenemos a solas.

-¿Me ayudaras a prepararme las pruebas?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Alexander Bell le mira con rencor desde las gradas pero a él no le importa mucho, tan solo esta en el campo para ver el excelente vuelo de Rose. Lleva varios minutos en el aire, de pronto comienza a desciende en picado y Scorpius ruega porque no se haya dado por vencida en la búsqueda de la pelotita alada.

El entrenador la sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras el rubio observa la escena impactante. Ella se acerca corriendo se echa en sus brazos dejandole casi sin respiración.

-¿Estas en el equipo?

Rose simplemente afirma mientras se mantiene enlazada a él en un fuerte abrazo, no se quiere separar por eso cuando lo hace le resulta casi doloroso.

-Quiero que te quedes con la snich.

-Pero Rose …

-Es la primera de muchas y es solo gracias a ti.

* * *

_**Ya vi que el anterior capitulo os gustó bastante =) este tiene menos miga pero como de lo que tratanba con la historia era contar la relación Rose y Scorpius a lo largo de los años ... pues espero que os guste igual. **_

_**1beste y agradecimientos a:**_

_**Nao . Gi**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**Kathermione **_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Cambio Review por trebol de cuatro hojas :D**_


	5. Quinto curso o la forma de ensayar

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Quinto Curso o la forma de ensayar**_

* * *

_**Os recomiendo para el capítulo:**_

_**-You Found me de The Fray**_

* * *

El partido Ravenclaw frente Slytherin ha terminado hace más de media hora pero Rose sabe que Scorpius sigue en el vestuario porque siempre es el que sale el último. Se adentra en la habitación y se sienta en la banqueta a esperar. Le ve aparecer con el pelo recién lavado y un jersey que le hace juego con unos ojos que al verla se llenan de burla.

-¿Tu no tenías que estar consolando al palurdo de tu novio pro haber perdido el partido.

Se refiere a Alan McGregor , el golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Llevan saliendo tres meses y él le saca dos años, este es su último curso en Hogtwarts y después se irá y como Scorpius sabe que la va a hacer daño, le odia.

-¿No te vas a poner a la defensiva?-Comenta jocoso.- Vaya esto es nuevo ...-El silencio lo sigue inundando todo y el rubio se comienza a oler que ocurre algo.-¿Qué es lo que va mal Rose?

-¿Que harías si le hubieses contado una mentira a alguien?- Pregunta apurada sintiendo como Scorpius se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de mentira?

-Muy gorda.

-Diría la verdad si esa persona me importa.

-No puedo.- Dice en un gemido angustiado.- Scor no se que hacer...

-¿A quién has mentido?

-A Alan.- Scorpius esboza una sonrisa.- No te rías imbécil.

-Creía que era más grave Rose.

-Lo es.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo … yo.,.. Él me pidió... y yo le dije que ya... y después... pero es mentira.- Contesta Roja y tartamudeante.

-No te ofendas,pero no me he enterado de nada. Repitelo.

-Ohhhh Scor...Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza. Él quiere … quiere que lo hagamos...

-¿Que hagáis qué?-Pregunta mortalmente serio.

-Quiere que tengamos sexo, juntos.-Traga saliva, las manos le tiemblan.- Yo le dije que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-¡NO! Esa es la mentira … que no lo he hecho y yo le he dicho que sí, que lo he hecho muchas veces, y ahora él espera a una mujer con experiencia y se va a encontrar con una niñata de 15 años.

-Dile la verdad.- Contesta con el ceño fruncido.- Y dejale claro que tampoco lo quieres hacer.

-Es que no se si estoy preparada, pero no es que no quiera es que creo que no es la persona adecuada para la primera vez.

-Es tu novio.

-Scor ayudame.

-¿Quieres que le diga yo la verdad?

-No.- Niega con la cabeza, se retuerce las manos, se pone colorada.- No. Yo había pensado que tu y yo... Que nosotros podríamos hacerlo juntos.

-Estas loca.-Dice con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada.- Nosotros somos amigos, no vamos a tener sexo.

-Scorpius por favor, hazlo por mi.

-No Rose. Soy tu amigo pero no un experimento.

Se levanta, cierra la puerta de los vestuarios tras él dejando a una Rose absolutamente ridiculizada en los vestuarios.

* * *

Le ha encargado un camisón a Victoire de esos que ella usa para engatusar a Teddy y ella muy interesada en el tema se lo ha mandado. A ese pedazo de tela semitransparente con lencería a juego no se le puede llamar ropa. Es negro, con lunares pequeños y de una largura diminuta que hace que le quede muy pero que muy por encima de la rodilla. Incluso se ha maquillado.

Mirándose al espejo se muere de vergüenza y se percata que esa barra de labios roja que su prima le aconsejo usar le hace parecer vulgar. Cuando la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abre en la oscuridad desea salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana para huir porque sus defensas se han derrumbado junto con su autoestima.

-Rose...¿Donde estas?

Se acerca a él por la espalda saborea ese olor a menta fresca y se siente ridícula de nuevo como el día anterior en los vestuarios. Le abraza por la espalda.

-No enciendas la luz, me moriré de vergüenza.

-¿Hueles a perfume?-Cubre las finas manos con las suyas.

-No te gires por favor. Lo siento.- Esta temblando, llorando.-Siento hacerte perder el tiempo aquí. No tenía que haber mentido. No soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie.-Lo suelta y se aleja abrazándose a sí misma.- Vete pero no te gires por favor porque lo haces no querrás volver a ser mi amigo.

-Rose, me voy a girar y no me pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Se da la vuelta, enciende la luz, la ve y se arrepiente de como la dejo tirada en los vestuarios. Se acerca, pero cuando él da un paso ella da dos más en dirección contraria. La alcanza. Toma sus hombros y observa sus mejillas manchadas de ese rimel que antes prendía de sus ojos. En su boca solo un borrón rojo muestra de lo que fue una perfecta barra de labios. Tira de ella hasta llegar al baño. No dice nada hasta que no la sienta en el váter. Con una toalla blanca le lava la cara, se la seca con otra. Se quita la cazadora y se la echa por encima.

-Estas más bonita así.

No para de llorar. No puede parar.

-Soy estúpida.-Murmura.

-Escucha, el es mayor que tu, ya se que solo son dos años me lo llevas diciendo desde el principio pero ahora, en este momento, la brecha se nota porque queréis cosas diferentes.

-No es que yo no quiera... es que no creo que no le quiero que no confío en él.

-¿Y en quién confías?

La pregunta no tiene segundas vueltas ni nada que se le parezca. Es simple y ella sabe perfectamente que responder.

-Confío en ti.

Están cerca, tan próximos que se sienten sin tocarse.

-Rose, Alan...

-No voy a volver a salir con él, no te estoy usando. Solo...

La ha dejado sin palabras porque ha sido él quien ha dado el paso. La besa. Devora sus labios. Recuerda el beso de hace un par de años y la boca se le hace agua. La pega a él más si es que eso es posible. Se separan con los ojos aun cerrados. Poco a poco abre los ojos y observa a esa Rose con aspecto de lolita del siglo XXI. Y de pronto esta seguro de algo, de que él también quiere, desea hacerlo con ella, y se muere porque ella sea la primera porque aunque para un chico no sea tan traumatico como para una chica quiere confiar plenamente en la primera chica que se lleve a la cama.

Tira de esa muñeca pequeña y la arrastra entre besos y lamidas al cuarto de nuevo. A los pies de la cama. Baja los tirantes de ese ¿camisón? Y se queda sin aliento, totalmente mudo. Caen sobre la cama besándose con ansiedad y aun con miedo de tocar más allá de lo permitido.

-Rose, si no quieres no tenemos porqué.-Trata de ser correcto, porque a pesar que ella se haya ofrecido sabe que puede cambiar de idea fácilmente.

-Lo sé... Pero quiero.-Le mira a los ojos acerados.

-Yo nunca he hecho con ninguna chica.-dice tragando duro y poniéndose colorado.

-Espero que con ningún chico tampoco.- Lo contesta quitandole hierro al asunto.

-Rosie.-Sonríe.- Solo quiero que si te hago daño me lo digas y si te arrepientes...

-No lo haré.

Le muerde en la barbilla y le besa en la mejilla. La camisa vuela después de eso y todo lo que intercede entre ellos también. Procuran ser suaves, tanto el uno como el otro. Rozan y gimen. Entra en ella suave y él no se lo hubiese esperado así porque la primera toma de contacto no es una maravilla y sabe que su amiga ya no gime sino que es un quejido en toda regla. Al principio se mueve poco y suave pero el calor natural de los cuerpos hace que se enciendan y que ambos se olviden de todo. El final llega y pudo ser mejor desde luego, pero ni Rose ni Scorpius podrían esperar algo mejor.

* * *

Scorpius rodea su cintura. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, se hace la dormida, pero lo cierto es que no sabe que hacer ni que decir porque no quiere que cambie su relación a pesar de todo.

-Rose, se que no estas dormida...-Le acaricia el hombro y ella cierra aun más los hombros.-Teóricamente eres la Gryffindor de los dos ¿Por qué no le echas valor? Bah eres una cobardica.

-No soy cobarde.- Se gira entre sus brazos ofendida.

-Ya lo he visto.-Sonríe.

-Scor...-Se muerde el labio.- No quiero que cambie, yo ya se que esto debería cambiar las cosas pero es que … es que yo...

-Rose, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso cambie, no va a cambiar. Esta noche será un paro.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca ha pasado?

-No.-Pone los ojos en blanco.- quiero decir que esta noche será algo especial, una excepción ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí.- Se acerca aun más y besa a un sorprendido sorprendido Scorpius.- Has dicho que esta noche sería una excepción ¿no? Pues ¿Que te parece si le sacamos partido? Después de todo mañana no quedará nada de esto y volveremos ser tu y yo, los de siempre.

* * *

_**Espero poder subir un capitulo mañana pero no es algo seguro porque el viernes tengo examen así que espero que os guste mucho el capítulo, lo siento por la largura, es que esta vez me ha quedado más largo de lo normal =S sorry.**_

_**agradecimientos a todos los que han puesto la historia en favoritos o en alerta (que han sido bastantes) y a los que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior capitulo =) gracias por vuestro apoyo:**_

_**Nao . Gi**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**Kathermione **_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Cambio Review por trebol de cuatro hojas :D**_


	6. Sexto curso

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Sexto Curso o el horrible monstruo de los celos **_

La estruja, la besa, acaricia su pelo y esa escurridiza mano se vuelve a colar por esa estrecha falda. Lo hace delante de todo el mundo ¿No le dará vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de todo el mundo en los jardines de la escuela? Todos les miran y él lo sabe. Rose aprieta su mandibula apunto de vomitar con la escandalosa escena. No entiende el comportamiento pueril de Scorpius ni el descaro de la furcia de Stella Anderson.

-Rose, te mereces al menos un aplauso en menos de tres minutos has entintado tus deberes y te has cargado la pluma.-Comenta Albus con una sonrisa incipiente

La chica mira sus manos y descubre el pastel, absolutamente todo lleno de tinta negra, pierde los nervios.

-¡Mierda!

-Dile que te molesta que se tire a otras y que les meta mano delante de todo el mundo y listo.

-No me molesta que se acueste con otras ni que salga con otras. Yo no soy su novio. Me molesta que lo haga con Stella porque ella ya tiene novio.

-Cierto el novio desconocido.

-Les vi no estoy loca.

-No, es cierto, estas muerta de celos.

-No estoy celosa ¡Joder!

-Pues para no estarlo lo disimulas muy bien.

-Solo me preocupo por él.

Se levanta para dirigirse al baño dejado sus deberes sin hacer él.

-¿Por qué no admites que lo que realmente te molesta es que después del año pasado él no quisiese volver a meterse en la cama contigo?

La chica se queda helada, paralizada y sin respiración. Nadie debía saberlo, el le prometió que no le diría a nadie lo que ocurrió en la sala de los menesteres. No puede entender como ha podido cotillearlo y alardear de lo que ocurrió. Pensó que había sido tan especial para él como para ella. Albus se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata, se pone nervioso y no sabe que decir porque sabe que acaba de herir muy profundo a su prima favorita.

-Escucha …Soy el único que lo se... no debes …

-O eso piensas tú, que eres el único que lo sabe ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE TRAIDORA!

Scorpius entre besos escucha a su amiga maldecir y el beso de congela para él. Ve como se marcha a paso rápido y deja a Stella plantada con los labios aun dispuestos para otro beso.

-¡Rose!¿Que te ocurre? No me digas que otra vez estabas hablando de Stell.-comenta con esa sonrisa chulesca que desarma a la mitad del alumnado.

La toma de los hombros pero lo que no se espera para nada es el empujón que recibe.

-¡No me toques!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que he hecho?- Pregunta en medio de la confusión.

-¡Sucio traidor!-Las manos del rubio la estampan contra la pared y la aprisionan.- ¿Cómo lo pudiste pregonar? ¿Cómo le pudiste contar a alguien algo tan importante para mi?

-¿De qué hablas Rose?

-¡Imbécil!¡Creías que no me iba a enterar!-De pronto baja la voz aunque nadie la escucharía en ese oscuro pasillo al que han llegado.- Yo creía en ti y tu le contaste a Albus que nos habíamos acostado .- Le empuja pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte.- ¿A quién se lo has contado más?¿Con quién más te has reído de mi?

-Rose … No es como tu piensas, yo...

-¡Te odio!¡No te quiero volver a ver!

-Escucha nena...

-Vuelve a llamarme nena y te arranco la lengua.-Sisea con fiereza.

De pronto Scorpius se da cuenta de los que ocurre, o de lo que él piensa que ocurre, y su vena más Slytherin, esa que tanto odia Rose en ocasiones, sale a flote.

-Dime la verdad preciosa.- Susurra en su oído en un acercamiento amenazante que la tensa y la deja como un flan.- Todo esto es porque te mueres de celos por Stell, porque no te creí esa estúpida mentira que te inventaste de que me estaba utilizando.- la sujeta de las manos y la presiona más contra la pared.-Estas celosa porque a ti nunca te bese delante de todos ¿verdad?

Le muerde el lóbulo y una conexión eléctrica recorre su cuerpo despertando la. Le mira con odio y por primera vez en su vida le golpea, le da una bofetada estruendosa y temible que él no se espera. Le deja aturdido y ella se libera de su cárcel.

-Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa. Solo te dije la verdad algún día te darás cuenta.- Susurra con rencor y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Rose desaparece por el pasillo dejando a un Scorpius atrás al que se le ha caído la armadura de chico duro, sexy, mayor y tremendamente afectado por las hormonas, ahora solo es él.

-¡Joder!

* * *

Llevan semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, esta noche ni siquiera le ha visto en el Gran Comedor. Tiene el corazón echo pedazos pero sabe que no es ella la que lo tiene que arreglar. El estres últimamente la supera y por eso se va a dar un merecido y largo baño en el servicio de los prefectos. Antes de tan siquiera poner un pie dentro sabe que esta ocupado pero la bañera esta vacía. Avanza.

-¡Hola!

De la zona de los lavabos sale un gemido. Se acerca con pies rápidos y le ve. No la mira. Scorpius tiene la mirada gacha, la camisa esta tremendamente descolocada fuera de los pantalones.

-¿Scor?

Esta llorando, lo sabe, aunque solo lo haya visto llorar una vez. Se acerca y él se gira. La chica aguanta un grito y no se lo puede creer la sangre le resbala por el cartílago roto de la nariz, el labio partido, el pómulo de un curioso color negro, más sangre seca invade el pelo rubio, a la altura del pecho de una camisa medio desabrochada ve más golpes.

-Dilo.- Murmura él con voz temblorosa.- Di que me lo merezco por ser un capullo. Di tú que tenías razón que ella me estaba utilizando que tenía otro. Hazlo porque soy idiota y vas a tener pocas oportunidades como estas de hacerlo.

Ella le mira con pena, a poca distancia le besa en el hombro que parece la única parte sana.

-¿Quien era él?¿Te golpeo?

-Marcus Fersinze de Slytherin, séptimo curso. Y sí ha sido él quien me ha dado de lo lindo, pero estaba en su derecho, después de todo yo me estaba follando a su novia secreta ¿No te vas a reír de mi?

-No ganaría nada con ello.-Contesta muy seria.- Te voy a curar, voy a tardar un poco.- Dice sacandole la camisa y viendo todas las contusiones.- Te ha pegado bien.

-Rose, yo... siento todo lo que te dije soy un …

-¡Hombre!Eres un hombre o peor un adolescente estúpido, pero eso esta perdonado porque estamos en la misma posición y ahora callate que quiero empezar a curarte la cara.

Se dirige hacía el botiquín del baño de los prefectos porque sabe que con esas pociones y la varita tendrá suficiente para que volver a Scorpius a su aspecto de chico sanote.

-Quiero que sepas que es cierto, se lo dije a Albus.- Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido porque no entiende que pretende, solo quería olvidar las últimas semanas.-Se lo conté a la mañana siguiente de estar contigo. Pero no lo hice para pavonearme, sino porque estaba tan feliz que necesitaba que alguien más supiera lo que me había pasado y solo se me ocurría él. Nunca se lo dije a nadie más, nunca lo hice para humillarte.

Ella le cree, no tiene pruebas de que dice la verdad peor confiá en él por eso sonríe.

-Vale ahora dejame ver tu nariz.

-¿Estoy perdonado?

Le besa en la frente, es lo único que necesita como respuesta pero por si acaso aclara:

-Claro que lo estas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vale ahora si que sí, mañana no subo porque tengo examen al día siguiente y voy a estar atacada, espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo y que me contéis que os parece. Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Nao . Gi**_

_**DuendeDelParque**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**Kathermione **_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas :D**_


	7. Séptimo curso

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Séptimo curso o como el vodka aclara las ideas **_

Desde que habían salido el día 24 de diciembre de Hogtwarts Rose no había mediado palabra, no había esbozado una sonrisa. Su comportamiento no era normal, Scorpius se lo llevaba repitiendo días y en medio de la fiesta de noche vieja en la que Albus les ha metido a la fuerza, lo confirma. Ese vestido palabra de honor negro, ajustado y corto que deja poco a la imaginación, el carmín rojo que se ha hecho protagonista de su cara , los zapatos de tacón que la hacían parecer más alta de lo que era y esa actitud retadora e irreverente habían hecho que horas antes la correcta Hermione pusiese el grito en el cielo. No era para menos.

Desde que habían entrada en la discoteca no le había quitado el ojo de encima. No podía quitarle el ojo de encima. No dejaba de preguntarse que pensaría el novio de la chica, Peter Wimbley, si la viese así. Lo cierto es que no se explicaba porque su amiga tenía esa extraña tendencia a enredarse con Slytherins, no es que le molestase pero es que el patán de Peter era absolutamente insoportable.

La ve susurrarle algo al camarero de detrás de la barra, sonríe con esos labios rojo cereza, se sienta sobre la barra y pasa al otro lado, se acerca mucho más al camarero y le roza los labios mientras agarra una botella de vodka totalmente nueva de los estantes. Se aleja del chaval que atolondrado aun mantiene los ojos cerrados y escapa veloz hacia los baños. Scorpius busca con la mirada a su amigo Albus que esta demasiado ocupado devorando a una rubia. Se pasa la mano por la rubia cabellera y suspira.

Camina hacia el baño de señoras, traga saliva, cree con la varita un cartel en el que se lee: "Servicios averiados" y se dispone a mentir:

-Señoras, Señoritas, los baños están averiados.- Cuelga el cartel.- Tienen que dirigirse a los de la segunda planta. El local se disculpa ante las molestias.

Gruñidos, murmullos molestos y muchos reclamos pero quedan vacíos, o mejor dicho semivacios porque no ha visto salir a Rose. Cierra la puerta tras de si, cierra e insonoriza la habitación y comienza ha abrir puertas de inodoros.

-Rose, me harías la vida más fácil si abrieses la jodida puerta y salieses.

Su enfado se evapora con esa risa de niña de seis años que le sale a la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con el hipido que le corta el ataque de risa sabe que esta realmente borracha. Abre el habitáculo del que sale una chica con el vestido descolocado, el ondulado cabello desordenado y la botella de vodka medio vaciá.

-Pero si no he tardado nada en llegar ¿Cómo te has bebido todo eso?- Le arrabatla botella de la mano.

-Scor...- le acerca de la corbata negra.- devuélvemela … porfa.

-¡No que estas como una cuba!Como sigas portándote mal te mete la cabeza debajo del grifo.

-¡No!

-Sí. A ver ahora que hago yo contigo así. Eres peor que una cría.

De pronto algo cambia en la cara de su amiga. El ceño se frunce y los ojos se quedan acuosos. Le empuja contra los lavabos.

-No soy ninguna cría. Estoy harta de los hombres.

Se sienta en un rincón y volviendo tomar la botella le da un buen trago.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?¿Algo va mal con Pet?

-¿Mal? ¿Mal? Define mal porque si mal es que se esta follando a otra porque yo aun no estaba preparada. Entonces si es mal. Si mal es que me deje por una jodida carta justo antes de que saliese el tren. Sí se podría decir que las cosas van muy mal.

El chico se sienta junto a ella y le da un trago a la botella para después levantarse y tirar el contenido por el desagüe para después volver junto a ella.

-Igual es que soy poca cosa … No lo entiendo.- Solloza y por primera vez Scorpius se da cuenta de que esta llorando.

-Rose tu no eres poca cosa, no seas tonta.

-¿A no? ¿Y porque nunca quisiste volver a tener nada conmigo?Yo se porque... claro que lo se.-Se pone en pie tambaleante.- Porque no soy nada ¿Sabes? Deberías irte a ligarte a alguna estúpida muggle.

Scorpius la mira de arriba abajo y da la noche por finalizada o al menos en esa discoteca … porque quiere a esa chica que esta de pie frente al espejo, sabe que si esta diciendo todas esas tonterías es porque lo siente así y eso le preocupa mucho.

-Esto se ha acabado.- Se pone en pie la toma de las muñecas y la acerca, ella le observa con la mirada nublada por el alcohol.-Nos vamos a casa.

-¿A que casa?

-A la mía evidentemente.

-¿Tus padres?

-Con los Zabinni.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Comenta en un susurro apoyándose en él.- Todo me da vueltas...

-Pues yo creo que es una idea estupenda.

Desaparecen del baño y ponen los pies en la casona de los Malfoy. Es de los pocos Wesley ( por no decir la única) que ha pisado esa casa. Siempre la ha impresionado. La abruma y la hace sentir pequeña. Mira a su alrededor y a pesar de que todo le da vueltas sabe que esta en el salón. Se baja de los tacones sin separarse de Scorpius. Él se sienta en el sofá central.

-Rose quiero que entiendas que no tienes nada malo. Como mujer eres envidiable, sí, porque no eres ninguna cría, eres una mujer preciosa ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella, aun de pie, afirma con la cabeza. Se tumba apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amigo y suspira porque tiene unas palabras atragantadas en la garganta desde hace meses y no sabe como sacarlas fuera.

-Scor... Tengo un problema.

-Ummm... ¿De que se trata?

-Llevo meses queriendo hacer algo... hay alguien que …

-¿Qué?

-Fue un alivio que Peter me dejara.

La mira con la ceja enarcada. Ella se sienta y le mira a los ojos directamente.

-Rose … me pierdo.

-Yo...-Se muerde el labio inferior.-Nosotros somos amigos ¿no?

-Lo somos.

-Ya claro que si.- Lo susurra por lo bajo y se pone en pie avanzando aun descalza hacia la puerta sin un destino concreto y confundida.

Se levanta rápido y la toma del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No lo se. Yo solo quiero entender porque diantres solo me fijo en tus estúpidos compañeros de casa, porque me siente tan acomplejada cuando están cerca tus amiguitas, porque no me importa tanto haber visto follando a mi novio con otra o porque yo ya no...

-¿Tu ya no qué?-Sabe que la ha sacudido pero no le gusta el color que esta tomando la historia, con Rose siempre hay que contra con su temperamento y sabe que este arranque esta impulsado por eso y por el alcohol.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún? ¿No sientes lo mismo? Yo... Yo no puedo ser más tu amiguita, no estoy dispuesta a ser la que te espera hasta al final de los partidos de Quidditch o la que te ayuda con los deberes. Hemos crecido, sí, lo hemos hecho. Yo ya no quiero continuar siendo la que pasa las horas muertas observando las nubes. No me apetece porque me muero de envidia. Sí, Albus el año pasado tenía razón, me consumen los celos. Soy una estúpida que no puede soportar las ganas de que me beses como haces con las otras aunque se perfectamente que después me desecharas como haces con todas ellas. Me da igual.

No se lo esperaba. Ahora, y a pesar de que ni siquiera puede respirar con normalidad lo ve todo más claro. Se siente estúpido pro no haber visto las señales. Las malas caras de Rose a todas y cada unas de sus novias. Los Slytherins que colecciona ella bajo la cama. Suelta sus brazos y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Merlín!

-Estupendo...

Sale por la puerta totalmente avergonzada porque por culpa del jodido vodka le a dicho que... bueno, lo cierto es que no tiene muy claro que ha soltado por esa boquita pero sí que ha hecho el ridículo de una forma impresionante.

-Te dejas los zapatos.- Grita Scorpius desde la habitación.

-Estupendo... ¡Pues traémelos.!

-Ven tu a por ellos.

Un pequeño gritito de frustración emerge de su boca y comienza el camino de vuelta.

-Así que me humillas y encima ahora tengo que venir a por los zapatos … hay que joderse.

Se acerca a donde ha dejado los zapatos … pero no están, sí los zapatos no están pero por un motivo muy simple el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy los tiene en la mano.

-Dámelos.

-Pídelos adecuadamente.

-Por favor.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Qué no te los doy …

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?¿Sabes lo ridículo que es esto para mi? Te he dicho como me siento y ahora me chantajeas con mis zapatos, dejame que me vaya a mi casa a que me muera de vergüenza en un rincón y ya no te molestare nunca más.

-Eres idiota.-Deja caer los zapatos al suelo y se acerca.- Tus zapatos no me importan, me dan igual.

-Pues no entiendo porque mierdas estas jugando así conmi...

Las palabras se pierden en su boca porque el la ha besado. El nudo de su estomago se descomprime, su corazón late rápido, más que nunca,se deja hacer,tiembla de arriba abajo. Se separa de él y le mira de tan cerca que sus alientos se confunden.

-¿Por qué..?

-No preguntes.

La vuelve a besar,esta vez es posesivo, la toma de las caderas y la estampa contra él, todo es duro y caliente, y ya no se siente como el crio patoso de la primera vez porque básicamente no lo es.

-No lo estas porque...

-Lo hago.- Comienza casi sin aliento.- Lo hago porque no me gusta seguir las expectativas del resto de la gente, nosotros tenemos nuestras propias reglas del juego.- La besa y muerde su labio inferior.

-No sabía que había reglas...- comenta quitandole la corbata.-¿Cuales son esas reglas?

-Rose por Merlín no me hagas esto...

Ella le empuja sobre le sofá, acaba de tomar el mando de la situación. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, con el vestido remangado a una altura totalmente inmoral.

-¿No me las quieres decir?-Le comienza a quitar la camisa botón, besando cada pedazo de piel.

-La primera... La … Las casas y los apellidos se quedan fuera cuando entramos en la misma habitación.

-Ummm.- él le besa en el cuello, la muerde y absorbe ese pedazos de piel que huele a vainilla.-Quiero saber más.

-La segunda.- Se quita la camisa recién abrochada rápido.-No importa lo que piense el resto.

-¡Oh!-Gime cuando siente como Scorpius le baja la cremallera al vestido.-¿Hay una tercera?

La observa sin ese tubo negro que tan poco cubría... el conjunto negro de ropa interior le descontrola y ella no ayuda.

-Sí.- Las manos de la chica vuelan al cinturón del pantalón.- La lealtad y la confianza van por delante de todo.

-¿Me serás leal?¿No me engañaras?-Pregunta por primera vez mirándole a esos ojos grises que la hipnotizan.

-No lo haría nunca.- Nota como ella le baja la cremallera, le lame los labios y sabe que esta completamente descontrolada.- La tercera es protegernos y cuidarnos mutuamente.

-¿Nunca me harás daño?-

Se retira un par de mechones de la cara y poniéndose en pie se quita las medias que hasta ahora le resbalaban sin liga por encima de los muslos. Scorpius la observa con la boca abierta porque no la ha visto tan hermosa en la vida. Se levanta rápidamente la toma de las caderas y la besa como nunca antes lo ha hecho con nadie, absolutamente descontrolado. La apoya contra la pared.

-¿Nunca lo harás?

-No ….-Te lo juro susurra desabrochandole el sujetador y observando las nuevas vistas.- Dios me vuelves loco.

La chica enrolla sus piernas en su cadera para estar aun más cerca, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No hay una quinta norma.-Susurra contra su oído.

-¿Que..?-Pregunta confundido mientras acaricia la goma de su ropa interior inferior.- Sí hay una más …

-¿Cual?- Pregunta cuando cae suavemente de nuevo sobre le sofá.

-La quinta es que te ataré a mi cama en cuanto tenga oportunidad y creo que va a ser esta noche...

Solo recuerda como se gime cuando él los deja a ambos desnudos. Piel contra piel. Le araña. Gimen. Él se adentra en terreno conocido. Rose no recordaba que se sintiese tan bien y muerde el hombre del contrario. Un vaivén infernal se cierne sobre ambos hasta que sienten que todo explota y se hace añicos. Un solitario "te amo"se desprende de esos labios que aun conservan el color carmín.

* * *

Aún tumbados en el sofá, con una manta conjurada sobre ellos, descansan. Ninguno habla. El silencio se expande hasta la chica lo rompe.

-¿Que ha sido esto?

-¿Esto?- La besa en el hombro.- Pues te acabo de hacer el amor … Tu has gemido como una loca lo que indica que has disfrutado bastante...

Ella le golpea el el pecho y le mira con el ceño fruncido de frustración.

-¡No! Se lo que he hecho pero me gustaría saber que somos ahora ¿Que soy ahora para ti?¿La querida? ¿Tu amante?¿Tu amiga?¿Tu novia?

-No, no eres nada de eso … eres mi compañera.- La besa en los labios.- Eres la persona con lo que quiero pasar toda mi vida y eso te convierte en mi compañera. No eres mi amante, no eres mi novia y tampoco eres mi amiga. Eres mucho más que eso. Espero que lo entiendas y que cuando te presente a algún conocido nunca te presentaré como "mi novia" porque no tengo ningún documento que me certifique tu propiedad, prefiero que seas Rose, sin más, y que permanezcas a mi lado siempre.

Ella le besa, y decide que quiere más.

-Me parece bien...

Le vuelve a besar y se restriega contra él de nuevo.

-Rose...

-Tú quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo pero creo que para eso hay que profundizar mucho en la relación y creo que es el momento perfecto de que continuemos con la profundización.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Me debéis de odiar mucho por no haber actualizado en una semana y media ¿verdad? Lo siento pero no he tenido tiempo físico. He acabado mis exámenes y he planeado varios proyectos para este verano y eso lleva tiempo (porque planear es una cosa que a una persona tan desorganizada como yo le cuesta). Para hacer más creíble mi excusa de no actualización os voy a poner al corriente de mis dos proyectos porque me hace mucha ilu el pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos y porque sí. Son dos proyectos (wiiiiiiiiiii):**_

_**-El proyecto número uno tiene que ver con mi carrera. No se si lo sabréis pero yo estudio periodismo en España y claro llevaba varias semanas bastante desesperada / triste porque no encontraba ninguna empresa o medio de comunicación para hacer prácticas. Esta falta de**_ _**resultados en la última semana se acentuó y yo me volví un poco... loca por decirlo suavemente. Pero toda larga espera tiene su recompensa ¡Y YA TENGO PRÁCTICAS! SIIIIIIII. De hecho estoy muy contenta porque he conseguido trabajo como becaria en Público en la sección de internacional (para las que nos seáis de España es un periódico de tirada nacional, esta entre los más vendidos)y yo estoy muerta de emoción por empezar :D**_

_**-Mi segundo proyecto aun no esta en marcha pero ya lo tengo planeado y apuntado todo en mi cuaderno de planes (que aunque parezca una tontería realmente existe). Se fundamente en que próximamente voy a abrir un blog de moda como experiencia suicida que nadie leerá pero que me servirá para que yo me quede muy agusto. **_

_**¿Que os ha parecido mi excusa?¿A qué esta bien trabajada? Jejejejej XD.**_

_**Volviendo a la historia deciros que queda solamente el epilogo y que espero subirlo antes del día 24 ( crucemos los dedos). **_

_**Por último agradecer su apoyo a:**_

_**Nao . Gi**_

_**DuendeDelParque**_

_**SmagicRose **_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas :D**_


	8. Epílogo

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Las fiestas en Hogtwarts estaban llenas de color, lujo, suntuosidad y glamour, en especial las graduaciones en las que no solo se recordaba que era uno de los colegios más importantes de magia sino que además el corazón se llenaba de nostalgia y de pena por la perdida del hogar al que quizá jamás volverían. Hoy era uno de esos días, túnicas de gala vestidos llenos de adornos, todo era un ir y venir de elegancia.

Scorpius lleva horas viéndola, el vestido largo, dorado y de de palabra de honor le favorece, esta preciosa. No se puede acercar a ella. Esta con su familia y nadie sabe aun de su relación. Llevan varios meses a escondidas, besos fogosos dentro de los armarios, roces por debajo de la mesa, sudor entre sabanas, manos que se rozan por los pasillos y toda una orquesta de gemidos ahogados.

Durante la graduación no se ha separado de su madre y ahora huye al balcón la ve salir rápida del baile cuando su padre intenta hacer de relaciones publicas entre ella y un chaval de Hufflepuff. La sigue las pisadas porque sabe que quizá este sea el último momento en el que estarán a solas en el castillo. Ella observa la vista, el se acerca silencioso como toda buena serpiente.

-Rose.- La toma de la cintura y la besa en la nuca, justo debajo del recogido.

-Scor... como alguien entre nos verá en actitud más que amistosa.-Susurra semimareada y con las piernas aun temblando.

-Lo sé y sinceramente ya no me importa.

Se separa un poco y sin que la chica le vea abre la caja de terciopelo que llega sujetando entre sus manos toda la noche ante la mirada interrogante de su padre. Toma el objeto del interior y deja el recipiente en el suelo. Acaricia el cuello blanco y coloca cuidadosamente la gargantilla de oro blanco y piedras.

-¿Qué...?-Pregunta sorprendida llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Es tu regalo de graduación. Lo compre para ti. En la última salida al pueblo me escape a Landres y no vi nada más que este para ti. Se que quizá no sea el complemento perfecto para tu vestido peor me encantaría que continuases llevándola durante toda esta noche.

-¿Pero y si mis padres preguntas...?

-Diles la verdad, que es un regalo de tu novio, así te dejaran de buscar pareja.

Se gira para mirarle directamente a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche. Le besa con la ansiedad acumulada durante todo el día. Le acerca más a ella y tropiezan sobre el balcón. Estan perdiendo el control, ambos lo saben cuando Rose comienza a quitarle la chaqueta negra y cuando él le acaricia la piel que esta tan cerca de la cremallera del vestido para comenzar a bajársela.

-No podemos hacerlo en un balcón...-Murmura la chica perdida.

-Sí evidentemente podemos...

Ese lujoso vestido dorado cada vez baja más mientras que un ansioso Scorpius pierde la compostura al intentar desabrochar el sujetador que tan bien le impide el paso... hasta que recuerda el segundo motivo de su visita a los balcones.

-Rose...- Susurra.

-Ahammm...

-Escuchame nena...

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames nena...- comenta ella perdiendo el aliento.

El la mira de frente, directo, con la respiración acelerada, no sabe como decirlo, la vuelve a besar suavemente.

-Te tengo que pedir algo...

Ella le desabrocha un par de botones más de la camisa.

-¿No puede ser después?- Murmura en su oído enredando su pierna en las caderas del chico para sentirlo más cerca.

-Joder... Vale pues después.

Pasos lejanos, una exclamación que muere en una boca y surge en otra.

-¡Rose Wesley!¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?-Grita un Ron sorprendido al que le sigue en Harry Potter que mira a los jóvenes con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Rose se tapa rápido, aleja a Scorpius un poco quien se intenta abrochar lo más rápido que puede la camisa.

-Scorpius Malfoy más te vela que tu madre no vea esta escenita semipornografica porque sino se morirá de un ataque al corazón.- Grita Draco que mira a su hijo con dureza.-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

-Yo … Ella...- Comienza un chiquillo que tartamudea a la par que intenta rehacerse el nudo de la corbata.- nosotros...

-Hijo no te ofendas pero me parece que los pronombres los conocemos todos... tendrás que sorprenderme con algo más contundente.

-Rose ¿Que es esa baratija que llevas al cuello?-Pregunta escandalizado.

-Papi es que nosotros.

-No es ninguna baratija.- Contesta de pronto.- La han diseñado específicamente para ella.-orgulloso y ya fuera de lugar la acerca de la cintura.- Se la he regalado yo.

-Hijo ¿Que significa esto?

-Padre, señor Wesley, señor Potter... Rose y yo tenemos una relación y...

-¡Hay Merlín!-Comenta Ron con la cara roja de rabia.- no me digas que a ese y...le sigue un anuncio de embarazo.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¿Qué? Ya visto lo visto.

Scorpius mira a la chica que tan agarrada tiene y le susurra por lo bajo, al oído, para que solo lo escuche ella, ante la mirada atenta de los adultos.

-Rose, yo antes... lo que quería decirte... sé que ambos queremos seguir con nuestros estudios pero había pensado que los días sin ti... cada uno en una esquina del campus mágico, casi sin tiempo para vernos en la semana... el caso es que había pensado que podíamos darnos una oportunidad...

-¿A que te refieres?

La actitud de Rose toma por sorpresa totalmente a su padre, quien observa la complicidad de los movimientos, las miradas dulces del uno y del otro, los ojos conectados y tan solo por todos esos símbolos que solo él podría leer en su nenita.

-¡Vivamos juntos!No creo que necesite nada más que a ti para ser feliz hasta que termine la carrera de medicina mágica.

Sonríe tras la proposición y ella como toda respuesta le besa y afirma con la cabeza. Es suficiente para que él la abrace fuerte contra su pecho. Scorpius mira a los espectadores que esperan.

-Vamos a irnos a vivir juntos.- Dice feliz.

Draco se echa la mano a la cabeza, Harry sonríe y Ron se guarda para si mismo una mueca indefinible. El primero que habla es el rubio.

-Pues vas a ser tú quien se lo diga a tu abuelo …. porque yo no me expongo a que me mire mal, que estará mayor, pero tiene un genio...

-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?- Propone Harry empujando a su amigo y al Slytherin por excelencia.

Ron intenta protestar pero el moreno no le deja hablar mucho consiguiendo así que el balcón volviese a quedar semivacio. Rose mira a su amigo, le sonríe aun emocionada por las nuevas noticias se acerca y comienza a susurrarle.

-Ya se han ido todos.

-Lo se.-sonríe porque sabe perfectamente por el camino por el que va la castaña.

-Podríamos acabar lo que comenzamos...- comenta guiñándole un ojo.

-No era que alguien nos podía ver en el balcón...-contesta burlón.

-¿Y qué ? Si ya nos han visto los que menos esperábamos.

Se besan y saben, los dos tienen la certeza de que todo irá bien porque están juntos, como en el principio de su historia.

* * *

_**Subido antes del día 24 :D os parecerá una tontería pero me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma por conseguir subir cuando dije porque así me puedo ir cinco días a la playa muyyyyyy tranquilita y con el pensamiento ocupado únicamente por mi antigua historia : "Los engranajes del destino" que por si alguien no ha leído aun... pues ya saben lo que pueden hacer para hacerme feliz como un regaliz, además no me gusta nada tener varias historias a la vez en la que no ponga completo me siento mal por los lectores ( se que suena tonto pero es que a mi me fastidia mucho empezar a leer una historia y que al final no se acabe porque pienso joooo con lo que me gustaba). En definitiva muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí … porque ahora viene lo bueno ¡LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron la historia aunque nunca dejaron un review. Gracias a los que se subscribieron a la historia o la hicieron favorita aunque nunca dejaran un review porque aunque lo último hace mucha ilusión porque te ayuda a saber lo que ha gustado y lo que no de tu historia lo segundo también sirve para tener la certeza de que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes. Por último agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejaron review:**_

_**Nao . Gi: por su apoyo desde el primer capitulo de la historia... tu constancia se valora muchísimo, gracias por pensar en mi historia como algo bueno que leer.**_

_**DuendeDelParque: por subirme la moral cuando la tenia pro los suelos y por leer esta historia y decirle cosas bonitas a la historia y a la escritora tb.**_

_**SmagicRose:Por haberse convertido en una de las pocas personas que siempre de una forma u otra termina leyendo mis historias y apoyándome.**_

_**MakiMalfoy: Por su apoyo casi todas las historias que he escrito que no han sido muchas pero si las suficientes como para que te sienta como una gran fan de la pareja rose y Scor.**_

_**Brinikitons: Por hacerme saber en el último capitulo que leías mi historia … me ha hecho mucha ilu.**_

_**Kathermione: por estar leyendo desde los primeros capítulos y darme tu apoyo.**_

_**Saphira Weasley:Me gustó muchisisisimo que me escribieses un review te lo agradezco mucho.**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas :D**_


End file.
